Joyeux Noël, mon amour
by duneline
Summary: Une nuit de Noël particulière pour Charles et Erik... Slash/Yaoi.


Déclaration : Ces personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Noël, instant de paix et de joie dans le monde…

Comment vivent Charles et Erik ce jour de fête ?

Bonne lecture !

« Joyeux Noël, mon amour » :

Charles, bien assis sur son fauteuil, un plaid recouvrant ses genoux, contemplait les flammes dans la cheminée.

Des échos, des impressions de bonheur, d'excitation et d'enthousiasme parvenaient à son esprit épuisé : Les élèves étaient en délire à l'approche de cette fête familiale et conviviale.

Noël, instant de paix, de trêve et de pardon…

Les traits de Charles reflétèrent une souffrance et un désarroi plein de tourment. Erik n'était plus là depuis son choix sur la plage.

Ainsi que Raven, sa sœur d'adoption. Un premier Noël sans la jeune femme.

En songeant au vide que le métalbender avait causé dans sa vie, Charles se surprenait à regretter son choix et de lui avoir tourné le dos.

Effacer le passé pour tout recommencer ! Comme Charles l'aurait voulu !

Oublier son éthique et ses codes moraux pour suivre l'homme qu'il aimait ! Faire fi de toutes ces responsabilités envers le monde et se délivrer de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules !

Mais la conscience de Charles le lui interdisait. Même si son cœur saignait et hurlait à chaque nuit passée dans l'absence d'Erik.

Des larmes coulèrent, malgré la volonté du télépathe et des sanglots muets lui déchirèrent la gorge.

Lors de leur dernière confrontation, Sean et Alex avaient failli mourir sous les coups d'Erik.

Seul le regard choqué et suppliant de Charles avait calmé la hargne meurtrière de son ancien ami et Erik, avant de s'éclipser, lui avait adressé un sourire ironique et moqueur.

Et le jeune télépathe s'était maudit de son hésitation à riposter aux attaques d'Erik et de sa faiblesse.

Ses sentiments constituaient une faiblesse qui avait mis en danger son équipe.

Mais plus que tout, Charles ne supportait pas ce qu'était devenu Erik : Un être prêt à tuer, à assassiner des innocents au nom de la cause des mutants !

« -Oh, Erik ! Se lamenta le jeune télépathe, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Si je pouvais te sauver de toi-même ! Si j'avais le pouvoir de chasser cette haine qui te détruit ! »

Charles émergea de son sommeil et vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il avait dû s'endormir sans se rendre compte et l'infirmière, chargée de s'occuper de lui, l'avait installé dans son lit.

Il frissonna en voyant la Lune blafarde et des rires de liesse affluèrent à son esprit réceptif.

Ses élèves réveillonnaient et se souhaitaient mutuellement Noël dans des éclats de joie.

Un sourire las et indulgent se dessina sur les lèvres de Charles qui se redressa à demi sur son lit.

« -Tu peux sortir de l'ombre, Erik. » Conseilla le jeune télépathe, en posant son regard dans un recoin obscur de sa chambre.

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et avança, nonchalante, vers le lit du professeur.

« -Bonsoir, Charles. Fit Erik, au chevet de son ancien amant. Tu ne passes pas Noël avec tes élèves ? »

Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux bleus détaillant la silhouette du contrôleur de métal avec fascination.

Ce dernier portait son éternel pull au col roulé et son pantalon de velours, ainsi que son blouson. Séduisant à l'extrême…

Un air amusé et taquin se fit sur les traits du métalbender qui s'assit, au côté de Charles, sur le lit.

« -Non, j'aime la solitude pour l'instant. » Souffla le jeune télépathe qui frémit sous la caresse des doigts d'Erik sur sa joue.

Les yeux clos, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, il respira l'haleine et le parfum d'Erik.

Celui-ci, avec hésitation et timidité, déposa de doux petits baisers sur les paupières, les joues, le bout du nez de Charles qui soupira de bien-être et de bonheur.

Puis un baiser passionné et tendre les réunit durant des minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité.

Une lueur de stupeur étincela brièvement dans les prunelles bleues d'Erik qui se figea avant de s'écarter pour mieux observer le visage de son amant.

« -Finalement, je t'ai sous-estimé, Charles. Chuchota Erik, en nichant son visage au creux du cou du télépathe. Je t'aime, Charles et je te pardonne. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Charles et allèrent se mêler à celles du métalbender.

« -Je t'aime, Erik. Répéta le jeune professeur, en berçant son amant et en caressant tendrement ses cheveux soyeux. C'était le seul moyen, mon amour. La manière de te sauver de cette haine. »

Erik, dont la respiration devenait ardue et sifflante, eut la force ultime d'ouvrir ses yeux et sourit à Charles :

« -Notre premier et dernier Noël ensemble, mon amour ».

Il prit la main du télépathe dans la sienne et l'amenant contre son cœur, la pressa avec force.

« -Joyeux Noël, Erik. » Fit Charles, épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, Sean, alerté par le hurlement terrible de l'infirmière, accourut dans la chambre du professeur.

Il eut un instant de paralysie devant la scène irréelle et dramatique.

« -Professeur ! » Appela-t-il, doucement, en avançant prudemment vers le télépathe.

Charles releva la tête et des yeux hagards reconnurent le jeune adolescent.

« -Chut ! Chuchota-t-il, en apposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il dort. Tu vas le réveiller. »

Il sourit tendrement en couvant un Erik pâle, immobile, protégé par une couverture ensanglantée.

Sean fit sortir l'infirmière de la chambre et referma la porte sur Charles qui continuait d'étreindre farouchement Erik dans ses bras.

Une expression de folie sur ses traits.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
